parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island on Super Nintendo, the twenty first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Brainy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Melon Bug * Bill as Muddy Nuddy * Ben as Poochy * Patrick (Pack) as Burt the Bashful * Giant Scruffey (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Bigger Boo * Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Prince Froggy * Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Marching Milde * Burke (from TUGS) as Sluggy the Unshaven * Blair (from TUGS) as Tap Tap the Red Nose * Professor Z (from Cars 2) as Salvo the Slime * Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Roger the Potted Ghost * Evil Toby (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Naval Piranha * Zebedee (from TUGS) as Hookbill the Koopa * Zak (from TUGS) as Raphael the Raven * Robo Tug (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tap Tap the Golden * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser Scenes * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 1 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 2 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 3 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 4 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 5 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 6 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 7 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 8 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 9 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 10 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 11 * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) Part 12 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda